Transmission actuators of the general type under consideration are known and serve to detect a shift state of the transmission. Disadvantages of known transmission actuators are their complex production and cumbersome mounting on a transmission. Known transmission actuators also have a relatively high probability of failure.
EP 1 055 914 describes an arrangement of magnetic position sensors, which is frequently used in transmission actuators. The arrangement described relates, however, to the detection of a rotation and translatory movements. In contrast, in accordance with embodiments of the present invention, three translatory movements are detected.